1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling and heating systems associated with room ceiling fans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ceiling-mounted evaporator associated with an air conditioning system, which is configured such that a standard xe2x80x9coff-the-shelfxe2x80x9d ceiling fan may be mounted to its underside for circulating cooled air throughout a room.
2. State of the Art
During recent years, ceiling fans have enjoyed a resurgence in popularity in the United States, both for their aesthetics and their functionality. In some circumstances where air conditioners could be used, a ceiling fan may adequately circulate room air to increase comfort without the need to actuate a power hungry air conditioning unit. Where heating is desired, ceiling fans can also help recirculate warmer air, which may have risen toward the ceiling, thus helping increase the efficiency of the central heating system.
With increase in popularity of ceiling fans, many design modifications have been developed. For example, specially designed ceiling fans used directly in conjunction with heating and/or cooling systems have been developed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,450 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,404 to Dufour, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,958 to Kan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,920 to Pelonis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,825 to Monrose, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,213 to Teal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,009 to Ke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,757 to Borgerd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,087 to Nakajima, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,229 to Ohbayashi.
However, the prior art does not disclose air cooling or heating systems that may be combined with a conventional, off-the-shelf ceiling fan. The references set forth above as examples of systems which involve a ceiling fan all require a specialized ceiling fan unit. This limits the aesthetic choices for the buyer, and can also greatly increase the price. In particular, it is recognized that it would be advantageous to provide an A/C evaporator or a heating unit which is mounted in a housing which is flush with or mounted on the inside of a room ceiling, the housing having a lower surface that is configured to receive mounting hardware of a conventional off-the-shelf ceiling fan.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an A/C evaporator unit which is mountable on or within the ceiling of a room, having a housing with a lower surface that is configured to receive mounting hardware of a conventional ceiling fan, whereby the ceiling fan may circulate the air cooled by the A/C evaporator.
It is another object of this invention to provide a unit which is mountable on or within the ceiling of a room and configured to receive mounting hardware of a conventional ceiling fan, the unit also incorporating a heating mechanism, whereby the ceiling fan may circulate the air heated by the heating mechanism.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a unit having a housing with a lower surface that is configured for mounting a conventional ceiling fan, and which includes both cooling and heating mechanisms.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an air conditioning system associated with a conventional ceiling fan, wherein the evaporator is mountable on or within the ceiling of a room, and the A/C condensor/compressor unit is mountable beyond the ceiling of the room, such as in an attic space or outside the building.
Some of the above objects are realized in a system comprising an A/C condenser unit, preferably mounted above/beyond the ceiling of a room (such as on the roof, within an attic space, or outside the building) and an evaporator unit which is mounted in a housing which communicates with the inside of the room. The evaporator unit and housing may be mounted on the ceiling within the room, or may be mounted in the ceiling of the room, such that the lower surface of the evaporator housing is flush with the ceiling. The lower surface of the evaporator housing is configured to receive the mounting plate of a conventional off-the-shelf ceiling fan. The evaporator unit draws room air in and blows it downwardly, over the evaporator coils, toward the blades of the ceiling fan. The room air may be drawn in through intake vents disposed in the evaporator housing, or may be through an air duct communicating with another part of the room or another room altogether. The air is thus cooled by the evaporator coils and circulated throughout the room by the ceiling fan.
Some of the above objects are also realized in a system as described above, alternately or additionally including a heating mechanism, for example, a heat pump or electrical heating elements incorporated into the evaporator housing. When the heating mechanism is activated, the fan blows air over it, and the ceiling fan helps circulate the warmed air.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, based on the following description, taken in combination with the accompanying drawings.